Crossing Names
by D3ath Mess3nger
Summary: Arya Stark has a lot of enemies, and she remember their names. As she returns to Winterfell, she hears a urban legend, of how you may summon a demon to make your desires a reality, but at a price. Is Arya willing to pay it? Oneshot, Mild Gendry/Arya. This is a fic for Joffrey haters! Beware, mild graphic violence and spoilers included.


Greetings! This is my first official fanfic, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones or Supernatural. If I did, I would be filthy rich and Drogo wouldn't have died of a silly cut!

She hated them all: Cersei, Joffrey, the Hound, and Illyn Payne. She wanted the four of them dead. However, she had no way to do it on her own, and Jaqen had already settled his debt to her.

While she traveled with Hot Pie and Gendry, she overheard two travelers in a bar speaking…

"Did you ever hear about Crossroads Demons?"

The woman next to the old man shook her head "No, what are those?"

"They say that if you go to a crossroad at midnight and say your name 7 times, you can summon a demon to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"You ask anything you want! Anything! The demon gives you, but only if you sell him your soul."

"Well, that's just stupid! Why would I ask for something just to die the minute after?"

"That's the good part! You can bargain the time it takes for him to come for your soul. You can stay alive for decades after the deal's done!"

"You did it?"

"Of course not, stupid woman! They say the Clegane brothers' father did it, though! The man sold his soul so his sons would be the most feared Knights in Westeros!"

The woman laughed "Well, these Demons sure do their jobs well! My sister watched the Mountain drive a spear through some poor lad's throat, right before cutting his own horse's head with one swing! That's a Demon, if you ask me!"

They started laughing drunken, and Arya wondered about what the man said.

Later at night, Arya exited the inn they were sleeping in and walked a bit, till she reached the center of the crossroads near the in. She looked around and then said the first "Arya Stark."

She looked around and nothing happened. Seven times, wasn't it? Arya Stark, she repeated five more times, before finally wondering about it…

"_The demon will give you anything, but then he'll come for your soul… you can bargain with it. You can live for decades before he comes back for you!_"

Would it be worth it? She could kill everyone responsible for her father's death, for her brother being crippled (She had already deduced Bran's accident was linked to the Lannisters somehow). But even if she did it, and then lived more years, what then? What would happen when the Demon came from her soul? What did the Seven Hells hold for her?

The wind whistled around her, and she closed her eyes. She remembered her father's trial. The crowd cheering. She remembered the humiliation he went through, admitting crimes he did not commit, only for that inbred bastard order his death right after. She remembered Illyn Payne walk up to her father, holding Ice. She could still hear, even with the crowd's cheers and Yoren holding her, the executor bring down her father's own sword…

Arya opened her eyes and called, one more time, "Arya Stark".

A voice suddenly said "Well, that took long enough!"

Arya turned and saw none other than her blacksmith friend. However, his eyes were black as the night, the white from them gone completely. He also had a smug smirk that reminded her of Cersei. The Stark girl tilted her head in confusion "Gendry?"

The boy shook his head and said "Not right now, sweetheart. You may call me Crowley. I am King of the Crossroads. I've been debriefed about your case, and I must say, juicy!"

Arya walked a bit to the left, examining Gendry. The voice was his, but its tone and accent were different. Plus, the expressions were very different. Arya asked "You're in Gendry's body?"

The demon nodded and praised "One point for you, little wolf! I understand you want to make a deal?"

Arya frowned "How come you have Gendry's face? Are you like Jaqen?"

The demon shook his head and said "No, I'm just using his body. I hate being late to appointments, and it was the blacksmith, the old innkeeper or that fat lard you travel with. I like looking good for meetings."

Arya snorted "Well, you picked the right suit…" she then realized what she said, blushed. Shaking her head, she snarled "You better don't hurt him!"

Crowley raised his hands "I won't. Cross my devil heart. Now, to business?"

Arya frowned "You know what I want?"

Crowley nodded "I can guess. Quite a list, actually. Though, you might want to add a few people. Jaime Lannister, who pushed your brother off that tower. Tywin Lannister, who funds the war against your brother! Littlefinger, who not only betrayed your father! He also engineered Lord Arryn's death, paid some cutthroat to kill your brother, made Lysa Arryn say the Lannisters did it all, lied to your mother, convinced Joffrey to kill your father! Lysa, your own aunt, who killed your uncle, lied to your mother and is half responsible for everything that's happened to your family! There's also Theon Greyjoy, he's betrayed your family, took your home and killed poor Ser Rodrik!" Crowley laughed "Kiddo, I'm a demon and you've got more enemies up here than I have in both levels!"

Arya shook her head shocked "My aunt? Why?"

Crowley shrugged "Unrequited love for Littlefinger, who had the same for your mother? Love is a bitch, believe me!"

Arya looked down horrified, but then toughened up and asked "And you can kill them? All of them?"

Crowley opened his arms and answered "I can kill the eunuch, if you ask me, though the guy didn't have anything to do with it, and I personally like him."

Arya then asked "What about the price? It's my soul, isn't it?"

Crowley made a face and confirmed "Yeah, that's true. But hey, what are the chances something like this will come up again? What if your brother loses the war? What if Joffrey kills your sister? What if Theon kills your brothers? He's tried already, but settled for two farm boys…"

Arya sighed and asked "How long?"

Crowley smiled and said "Well, usual standard is 10 years." Arya gulped, but then Crowley shrugged and declared "But since so many of your targets are people who deserve Hell, you're actually aiding in the war effort against the upper level! So many recruits in such short while! So, I'm making a one-time, special offer, just for you: 40 years. Only Aegon Targaryen had that kind of deal, wolf-girl. Take it or leave it."

Arya thought about it a little. After a while, she settled for "30 years. You kill all of them, and my family stays safe no matter what."

Crowley tilted his head "Your entire lineage or just the current members?"

Arya thought and said "Just the current. That includes Jon Snow, by the way."  
"Even the bastard?"  
"He's still my brother." she declared, crossing her arms.

Crowley wiped a mock tear and said "You have a golden heart, girl. It'll be a shame, watching Alastair rip it to pieces when your time comes. Well, a deal's a deal!"

Arya smiled and extended her arm, but Crowley shook his head "Not how it works, kid."  
"How is it t-?"

Crowley grabbed her head and kissed her. Arya had half her mind to push him off, but since he was using Gendry's body and… well, he was using GENDRY's body, she just stayed put and enjoyed the moment. Crowley then parted and said "See you in Hell kid!"

She blinked and he vanished. She was alone in the crossroads once again.

Crowley arrived in Hell and was met with Azazel, Alastair, Ellsworth, Lilith, Meg, Ruby and Samhain. Lilith asked her second-hand "You called, Crowley? What did she say?"

Crowley had his arms behind his backs and smirked "What do you think?"

The demons glanced among themselves maliciously, and Crowley said "Pack your Hellhounds and Daevas, people. This will probably be our greatest work yet."

Meg and Ruby started jumping around and screaming in glee, commemorating. Azazel asked "How long you offered?"

Crowley shrugged "Considering how many we'll get out of this, 40 years. She settled for 30 and adding to keep her family safe."

Lilith tilted her head "Awfully generous. Should I worry about you growing wings and halos, Crowley?"

The demon chuckled and shook his head "Not at all, my dear. 10 or 30 years, makes little difference." He then smirked further and said "All men must die, after all."

Arya could not sleep, at least in the normal sense. The moment she laid on her bed and reluctantly closed her eyes, she was no longer in bed. Rather, she saw herself within the Throne room in Red Keep. At the Iron Throne, sat Joffrey, who suddenly rose at seeing her and shouted "YOU?"

Another voice said "Shh! Not so loud, kiddo!"

From the tone, she could deduce it was Crowley. However, the voice was different. Turning around, stood "tall" none other than Tyrion Lannister, though black-eyed and even more smug looking; even though he was a dwarf compared to her, Arya still found him threatening.

Arya glanced between them and asked "Is this a dream?"

Crowley shrugged "Sort of. I didn't want you to miss it. Just to ensure that the deal and the kiss weren't to fool around."

Arya snorted "Well, at least it was Gendry and not the Imp."

Joffrey called scared "GUARDS! GUARDS!"

"Tyrion" rolled his eyes and roared "Oh, SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE! Geez, kid, not even Tammi was that bitchy when she first came in!"

Joffrey got to his feet and roared "What is the meaning of this uncle?", but was promptly pushed back in the Iron Throne, unable to get up or move. Arya asked amused "How are you going to kill him?"

Crowley smiled and suddenly whistled, as if to call a dog. They heard nasty growls and there, through the door, marched the ugliest dog Arya had ever seen. It's "fur" was black and looked more like a melted, fused-together armor. Its maw was filled with razor-sharp teeth and its eyes had a crimson glow to them. More of note, however, was the fact the Hellhound not only towered over Arya and "Tyrion", it was probably half the size of the Iron Throne.

Arya asked horrified "What's this?"

"My personal Hellhound. Don't worry; it ain't just for him precisely." He smirked and asked "How do you like dog-fights?"

From the door next to the Iron Throne, emerged several people. The Kingsguard, all of them clearly possessed by Demons, carrying Cersei and the Hound, the latter very beaten up (Apparently, he had given the Demons one hell of a time, and was smeared in blood). The one leading them was Illyn Payne, also possessed; however, his eyes were pure white rather than black.

Crowley introduced "Arya, I would like you to meet Alastair. Hell's Grand Torturer."

Then, for her horror, Illyn Payne spoke with a creepy voice "So, this is the golden girl. Kid, you just gave me a LOT of work load! Never seen someone kill so many in just one deal, ever since Aegon."

Arya asked deadpanned "Is that a bad thing?"

Alastair laughed and declared "Hell no! I love my work! That's why I suggested bringing you! I want you see it!"

Cersei snarled "Tyrion, what is the meaning of this? Why are you with the Stark Girl, and how can Sir Illyn speak?"

Crowley chuckled and walked down the stairs towards Cersei, commenting "I must say. In all my years of coming up here, I've met lots of evil rulers. Aegon, Aerys… but you, my friend, you and your son are possibly the most evil, yet stupid rulers I have ever met!"

Joffrey roared "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"

Alastair smirked at Arya and said "You'll probably enjoy this." He turned to Joffrey and wondered "So, let's see… I do believe that your first offense to our girl here involved a certain wolf biting your arm. Crowley?"

The Demons pulled Joffrey off the throne and forced his arm forward. Crowley chuckled and then roared "SIC'EM BOY!"

The Hellhound jumped towards Joffrey and started biting at his arm viciously. Joffrey screamed and cried, and so did Cersei, but none could hear them. The hellhound only stopped biting and mauling after Crowley called it off, and by then, Joffrey's hand was no more.

Crowley chuckled "Well, now he'll need a new Hand. Too bad you FIRED poor little me!"

Arya asked "Will you hurt Tyrion? Not that I care, but I don't hold a grudge towards him…"

Crowley chuckled and revealed "Fortunately for him, poor Tyrion had nothing to do with your family's misfortunes. In fact, killing your father was a huge mistake for him. Since we're killing all of his relatives, he'll be Lord of Casterly Rock and live till 80 with a belly full of wine and a girl warming his bed! In fact, poor Tyrion is dancing with joy here inside! We're having some wine and watching!"

Arya gulped, and then Alastair thought "Now, I can't behead you just yet… I do recall a certain tongue-less bard, though…"

Cersei and Joffrey's eyes widened as Alastair pulled Illyn's dagger and pincers and approached the fire, warming the knife up. Joffrey tried escaping, but the Demons forced his mouth open. Alastair approached and pulled his tongue out of his mouth painfully, and sliced it off with a single slash.

Arya watched horrified as they beat Joffrey up, broke his limbs and teeth and finally, MERCIFULLY, decapitated him with her father's sword, before throwing his body on the pyre. Cersei, all the while, kept crying. Alastair turned to Crowley and asked "What about the woman?"

Crowley shrugged "She's for last. The dog's up next."

They threw Sandor in front of the Iron Throne and gave him a sword. He rose to his feet and snarled at Crowley "You're going to kill me or what?"

The demon declared "Shortly. Say, Alastair! How about a little bet?"

Alastair laughed and shrugged "Oh, why not? How much?"

"A thousand souls that my pup kills the poor bugger in 20 minutes?"

"Hn, I don't know, Crowly! The meat seems quite tough, even if it looks tenderized already! I'll take that bet!"

The Hound scoffed "You demons are always this silly?"

Crowley and Alastair laughed, mocking "He called us silly!" before the Crossroads Demon snarled "Sic'em, boy!"

The demonic dog leaped at the Hound. Amazingly enough, Sandor held his ground for half an hour before he finally fell to the ground and the hellhound tackled him down, mauling at his face and finally biting his head off. And finally, it was Cersei's turn. Arya watched as they skinned her and set her, and the Iron Throne, on fire.

She was forced to watch, as the Demons killed everyone in her list. She watched as Tammi possessed Shae and gutted Tywin in his own bed. She watched as Meg possessed Brienne of Tarth and summoned the Daevas to rip Jaime to pieces and spread his limbs and guts over the lake. She watched as Ruby possessed Ros and emasculated Littlefinger, before cutting his head off. She watched as Samhain possessed Lysa's son and summoned Jon Arryn's ghost to drive her insane, till she leaped to her death off the Moon Gate.

And finally, she watched Theon's death. Azazel had, apparently, possessed a certain Ramsay Bolton; Crowley explained her that one of her brother's advisors planned on betraying the Starks and taking the North for himself. Since the deal included protecting her family, Azazel invaded Winterfell as Ramsay, killed the Ironmen and tortured Theon to death. His own men sold him out, thinking it would save them. Before leaving, he dragged the hiding Bran and Rickon out of the catacombs and said "Your sister Arya sends her regards", before leaving.

The morning after, Arya woke up, feeling nauseated and tired. Gendry and Hot Pie slept soundly still. They had no idea of what just happened…

Epilogue:

After Joffrey, Tywin and Cersei died, Tyrion Lannister appointed his nephew Tommen as King of Westeros. He was saddened to hear his brother had been sent by Catelyn Stark to King's Landing, but that he disappeared midway; her trusted Knight was knocked out cold and woke up to find only blood around her. Brienne marched all the way to King's Landing to deliver the news and her sincere apologies. Seeking to end the war, Tyrion sent a letter to Robb Stark, revealing his family's death and declaring that he had nothing to do with Cersei's manipulations and misdeeds, and that he wanted peace with the North. As a token of good faith, he released Sansa and sent her with the letter and Ned's sword. Robb then relented and allowed Tyrion to keep King's Landing; he had no quarrel with the Imp, and as far as he cared, the Iron Throne could be thrown to the sea. He just wanted his family, and all of his true enemies were dead. Of course, Tyrion would still have to deal with Stannis Baratheon, but that didn't matter to Robb. Tyrion still had Tywin's men, plus his alliance with the Tyrell; Margaery was married to Tommen, and Tyrion had to appoint his uncle Kevan to administer and protect Casterly Rock.

When Robb returned to Winterfell, he came back through the Twins. Inside, he was attacked by the Frey and Bolton soldiers in an attempted coup and payback for Robb breaking their deal of marrying Frey's daughter. According to many, Robb fended all of them off practically by himself, with Grey Wind and Lord Umber's aid. They say his eyes were golden orbs, as he slashed Roose Bolton's head off and gutted Walter Frey in his own chair. After that, the rest of the Frey troopers and soldiers bent the knee. Robb and his troops went their way back to Winterfell. There, Robb found the city safe, his brothers alive, and Theon Greyjoy brutally murdered, along with the rest of the Ironmen. Now all that was left was drowning the Iron Islands in blood, and making sure the Dreadfort's Bastard wouldn't come back to attack them, even though he had spared Bran and Rickon.

Arya Stark made her way to Winterfell with Gendry and Hot Pie, who became Knight and cook for the Starks respectively. Gendry and Arya only suspected his true heritage, but it didn't matter to them at all. They had had enough of the game of thrones for one lifetime. A lifetime, Arya knew, wouldn't last long for her. So she decided to make the best of it before it came to its end. She still remembered Crowley's last words to her, so many years ago…

"_See you in 30 years, pal!_"

She wondered if she would meet Joffrey, Cersei, Tywin, Jaime, Tywin, Payne, Sandor, Meryn, the Tickler, Polliver, Littlefinger, Lysa, Theon, the Freys, the Boltons, the Greyjoys and all others, in Hell. Would she be tortured alongside them, or by them? Would she even meet them again? She figured Hell was a vast place, considering how many would eventually end up in it.

Outside, she could hear the wind blowing, and the howls of dogs. Arya smirked to herself and got out of bed. She bid a silent goodbye to Gendry, who still slept soundly, and kissed their son farewell in his bed, before grabbing Needle by her bedside.

As she walked to the main hall, Nymeria came by her side. Arya remembered when the dire wolf had leaped to her encounter and licked her face, after 10 years in the wild; Hot Pie had fainted on spot, thinking the wolf was mauling his old friend's face.

Arya tried waving Nymeria away, but the wolf just stared at her face. She had already gone away once at Arya's request. She wasn't leaving her master a second time. If she had to die with Arya, so be it

Smiling, Arya ruffled Nymeria's head and stared at the door. She could hear the howls, the Hellhounds scratching at the door. Nymeria growled and posed for battle. Arya looked down at her wolf, then her sword.

She survived Joffrey and the Lannisters. She survived Stannis and Melisandre's crazy cult. She survived the Danaerys Targaryen and her Dragons. She survived the Winter and the White Walkers.

"It won't be some Hellhound that will take me down!" she thought to herself bravely. She remembered Sandor Clegane, how he fought that massive Hellhound of Crowley for half an hour. Smirking, she opened the door and walked into the cold night.

She was more than willing to top that time. And even if she couldn't, she held one thought in mind, one thought that kept her fearless towards the idea of eternal torture and torment, of meeting her enemies in Hell. Rather, the thought made her enjoy the prospect of meeting all of them again…

"Winter is Coming, Bitch."

**The End**

Arya was ready for Hell. Time to discover if they are ready for her. XD

This is an oneshot, so I probably won't make a sequel. Still, I might make some GOT/Supernatural crossovers. Hoped you all liked it. Constructive criticism please, thank you and see you next fic!


End file.
